


My Submission

by Lady_Giovanna_Potter_Malfoy



Series: My Submission [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Fingerfucking, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Giovanna_Potter_Malfoy/pseuds/Lady_Giovanna_Potter_Malfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets a reward for being a good Pet to his Master & Sir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Submission

**Author's Note:**

> My first oneshot. It is written from Harry's POV. I hope you guys like it. 
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter and Co.

My eyes are blindfolded and I am tied to the spanking bench with my lips around a cock. From the girth and the length of the cock I know am sucking on Severus’ cock, my Sir. I do not know where my Master Lucius is, but I know he is in the room. My Sir glides his fingers through my hair and holds the back of my head guiding me at the pace he desires and I lavish his cock with my eager mouth.

“That’s it my little Pet, worship my cock,” my Sir says in that silky tone that always sends shivers through my body.

A fingernail scrapes down my spine until it settles between the crack of my arse, making me arch my back and I moan around my Sir’s cock.  My Master asks, “How does he taste, Little One?” I moan, telling him without words how much I love my Sir’s taste. A hard slap on one side of my arse surprises me as my lips tighten around my Sir’s cock. Beads of sweat appear on my body when my Master spanks me on the other arse cheek.

“Do you know why we are doing this Pet?”

I shake my head, my cock is hard and I want to touch it but I can't because they are tied to the spanking bench. “This is your reward for being a good little pet.” My Sir’s hand tightens on the nape of my neck. “Because you please us so well, my Little One.” My Master says spanking my arse a few more times. His heavy hand smacking against my arse makes my cock twitch. My arse is hot and burns from the sting of my Master spanking me. I love the feel of my Master’s hand on my arse and the sting of his strikes. But I love it more when he uses his hands to give me the pain and pleasure that I so crave.

My jaw hurts but I never tire of sucking my Sir’s cock. He holds my head and stops me from bobbing my head. He slowly pulls his cock out then rams it back in, the head touching the back of my throat. I don't gag, my Master and Sir have taught me well. I know how to relax my muscles to accept their cocks, accept everything they give me. My Master runs his hands over my burning arse, dragging his fingernails across the red marks he'd made. A lubed finger slowly enters my puckered hole. I grunt as my Sir’s cock slams down my throat once more. He is close, I can tell by the way he tightens his hold on my hair and the noises he is making. My Master stretches me one finger at a time, drawing delicious moans from me. My cock is leaking and I crave friction. I need to touch it, to cum. But if I cum without permission my Sir and Master will stop giving me the pleasure I crave.

My body is overloaded with pleasure, my Master’s expert fingers glide over my pleasure spot and my eyes open wide behind the blindfold. My Sir pulls his cock from my lips, he slaps my cock swollen lips with his saliva soaked cock. He moves it all over my face, I try to chase after it to get it back into my mouth. I need to feel his cock gliding over my tongue as I give him pleasure. A moan escapes my lips when my Master and Sir enter me at the same time. One in my mouth and the other in my arse. I feel so full, and loved. Hands roam all over my body and they begin to move inside of me as one. My hair is pulled from behind and my Master takes control over its movement and fucks me hard.

We are all moaning from pleasure. My Master is relentless and my Sir is excruciating as he once again slams his cock down my throat. The scent in the air is overwhelmingly of sex and leather; it only turns me on more. I feel my release coming but I cannot until my Master and Sir give me permission. My Sir’s cock expands in my mouth and I know he is about to cum, and I will be able to taste his nectar, “Do not swallow my little Pet.” And then he cums, roaring out his pleasure and I feel a sense of pride that I am the one to compel those noises from his lips. When he is finished, he pulls from my lips and I hold his cum inside my mouth, trying not to swallow. My Master’s cock is still pounding my arse when I feel my Sir’s finger joining his cock inside me. I grunt, my mouth still full of my Sir’s cum. The pleasure I feel of having both my Master and my Sir inside of me brings me closer and closer to the edge. I want to beg, I want to plead for them to let me cum. Another finger joins my Master’s cock and my world almost goes black.

They pull more moans and grunts, “You belong to us Little One,” my Master says. “You are ours to do with as we please: to pleasure, to discipline, to love and to fuck to our heart’s content.” I nod my head and agree with my Master, I am theirs. My body, my mind and soul belongs to them. They fill me with need and love. They moan together and I hear the sound of their lips kissing. My Sir pulls his fingers from my arse and I feel a sense of loss. But my Master is close, his hips stutter and lose their rhythm as he fucks me ruthlessly. A few more strokes and he cums inside of me. I do not cum because I haven't been given permission to, no matter how much I need it.

When my Master has given me all of his essence I clinch my cheeks, trying to hold on to him inside of me. I do not want to let him go. I love having him inside of me. Slowly my Master pulls his cock from my quivering, bruised hole. Hands untie me and I am lifted from the bench. I am in the arms of my Sir, he lays me down on the bed and opens my legs. I do not know what is about to happen. I am still blindfolded, lips and teeth latch on to my nipples, playing with them, abusing them. I cry out when warm lips surround my aching cock, fighting to keep my Sir’s cum inside my mouth. Slowly those lips drag whimpers and moans from me.

My Master and Sir pleasure me and abuse me at the same time. Words of love and adoration are whispered in my ears. My Master's tongue swipes across my lips and I open them. His tongue enters my mouth and we share the cum I held inside for so long. We moan together sharing the essence of our lover. My Sir sucks my cock slowly, taking his time to enjoy my taste.

“Do you want to cum my Little One?” My Master asks. I nod my head. “Do you want your Sir to taste you?” I nod my head again. Begging him and pleading with him the best way I can without using words. I try to use my hips but my Sir stops my movement. I lift my hand to hold on to my Master hair but he throws them above my head. I whimper like a hungry puppy begging for scraps. “You are ours, Little One.” My Master tells me again. I frantically nod my head yes, letting him know I surrender all to them. My Master and Sir torture me, pulling and taking their pleasure from me. I am theirs to use, to love and to care for. I am their slave, their pet.

I let go of everything and let my Master and Sir care for me. I hold nothing back from them. “Cum” my Master commands and I do. Letting my cum pulse down my Sir’s throat with a long moan. They have taken what they wanted. They have taken what they needed and I gave it to them willingly. I gave them my submission. Because I am theirs and they are mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my facebook page https://www.facebook.com/GiovannaReaves for more on me and my stories. Or my blogspot Giovannareaves.blogspot.com.


End file.
